


Его имя - песня, застрявшая в голове с твоего самого первого вздоха

by Severench



Series: translations of taylorpotato's Tangled Heartstrings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Nogitsune Trauma, POV Second Person, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Underage - Freeform, Unrequited Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severench/pseuds/Severench
Summary: Стайлз не из тех, кто слепо следует правилам. То, что у него на запястье чьё-то имя, не означает, что игра окончена. Он погружён в отрицание, полностью уверенный, что Вселенная совершила ошибку. Всё именно так - пока он не встречает Питера.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Name is a Song That’s Been Stuck in Your Head Since You First Drew Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182033) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



1\. Это первое, что ты учишься выговаривать - П-И-Т-Е-Р. Буквы, что проступили на твоем запястье как только ты начал осознавать себя, буквы, которые означают всё. Твои губы двигаются, произнося их, так же часто, как ты говоришь "Мама" и "Папа". Ты твердишь этот перед сном - "Питер", "Питер", "Питер". Твоя пара. Человек, с которым ты поженишься, когда вырастешь, и будешь жить долго и счастливо до конца своих дней.

2\. Ты ещё ребёнок и не знаешь, что значит это имя. У тебя нет ассоциаций. Их нет аж до пятого класса, пока Джексон Уиттмор не видит буквы на твоей коже и не называет тебя педиком. У большинства других мальчиков девичьи имена на запястьях. У Скотта - "Эллисон". У отца - "Клаудиа". Но у тебя - "Питер", мужское имя. Эти пять букв становятся твоим проклятием. Ты начинаешь носить одежду с длинными рукавами, а затем и часы, чтобы скрыть неловкую интимную правду, что написана у тебя на запястье. Что ты другой. Неправильный. Этого не избежать.

3\. Твоя мать умирает, и ты учишься скрывать тоску за глупыми шутками и лёгким смехом. Ты провозглашаешь о своей любви к женщине, к Лидии Мартин. Ты не гей. Имя на твоём запястье - ложь.

4\. Ну, кроме тех моментов, когда ты сидишь и часами мечтаешь, чтобы твоя метка гласила «Скотт», не «Питер». Ты не понимаешь, как можно так сильно любить кого-то, чьего имени даже нет на твоём запястье.  
Иногда ты царапаешь имя Питера чем-нибудь острым, рисуешь поверх большой чёрный прямоугольник и приписываешь имя Скотта внизу. Ты никогда не упоминаешь об этом при Скотте, хоть он и твой самый лучший друг. Именно потому, что он твой лучший друг. Потому что ты трус и твоё имя не Эллисон. Потому что он не любит тебя в ответ.

5\. Когда вам исполняется четырнадцать, вы напиваетесь в хлам, и Скотт целует тебя. Он не знает, как сильно это ранит, он думает, это игра. Ты не плачешь. Ты не плакал годами. Ты пуст изнутри. Ты рассказываешь себе сказочные истории о том, как иногда метки меняются.  
Когда твоя мать умирает, её имя исчезает с запястья твоего отца и сменяется на «Мелисса». Он никогда не говорит об этом с миссис МакКолл. Можно только догадываться, что на её запястье написано «Джон», но сказать наверняка невозможно – она всегда носит браслет, прикрываясь.  
Несмотря на юность, ты понимаешь, почему твой отец предпочёл быть одиноким. В одиночестве в каком-то смысле живётся безопаснее, такая себе захватывающая меланхолия. Иногда боль от того, что ты не с кем-то особенным, принять легче, чем отыскать его и чувствовать, как мечты превращаются в пепел во рту.

6\. Это не может быть _этот_ Питер. Это какая-то огромная вселенская ошибка.

7\. Но этот Питер заставляет твоё сердце мчать кровь быстрей. Твой пульс – словно трепет крылышек колибри. От его присутствия тебе тесно в собственном теле. Он разжигает лесной пожар в твоей груди. Всё, на что ты способен, - вдыхать дым и надеяться удержаться в сознании.  
Он монстр, с клыками и алыми глазами. Он – первобытный страх, скрывающийся по углам, вне поля зрения. Он способен сломать твою шею как зубочистку.  
В гараже на парковке он хватает тебя за запястье и предлагает укусить, чтобы сделать таким как он. Он видит имя на твоём запястье, и его губы изгибаются в хищной улыбке.  
\- Ты хочешь укус, да или нет? – спрашивает он.  
Он имеет ввиду – ты готов влюбиться в меня? Ты отшатываешься прочь, без единой мысли об этом. Говоришь ещё до того, как окончательно понимаешь, что именно он предложил.  
\- Я не хочу быть таким, как ты.

8\. Питер умирает, но его имя всё ещё на тебе. Возможно, это твоё наказание за попытки отрицать судьбу.

9\. Конечно, он возвращается. Как эпидемия. Как агрессивный, всепроникающий вирус. Тебе никогда не избавиться от него и его дурацкого имени. Всё становится только хуже, когда ты видишь его запястье, свой собственный почерк на его коже. «Стайлз». Ебись она конём, эта судьба. Ты отказываешься играть в эти игры.

10\. Ты хочешь его так сильно. Ты мечтаешь о нём. Когда ты наконец сдаёшься и едешь к нему домой, это происходит словно во сне.  
Его поцелуи на вкус как дорогое вино. Его ладони тёплые, мягче, чем ты представлял. Открываешь рот чтобы извиниться, но заканчивается всё вроде бы тем, что ты умоляешь без остановки. Ты не совсем уверен.  
Важно то, что он подхватывает тебя на руки и несёт в постель. Он смотрит на тебя как на что-то драгоценное, что-то, что имеет значение. Он касается тебя так бережно, ты не можешь поверить, что эти самые руки принесли в мир столько зла.  
Ты не боишься. Возможно, тебе бы стоило. Но он заботится о тебе, не причиняет неоправданной боли. Он толкается в тебя, и это словно короткое замыкание. У подростков не бывает такого секса. Он должен быть неловким, в темноте под одеялом, а не качающий томными волнами, жаркими поцелуями и невысказанным эхом остальной вашей жизни, штормовым облаком зависшей над постелью.  
Он держит тебя как хрупкую ценность, даже когда проникает внутрь. Его вес на тебе – словно якорь, увлекающий тебя ко дну. Он заставляет тебя кончить, и ты ненавидишь себя в тот момент, когда выстанываешь его имя, ослеплённый наслаждением. Ты не желаешь его хотеть. Ты не желаешь в нём нуждаться. Он - яд, заставляющий тебя жаждать продолжения сладкой агонии. Ты делаешь только одну разумную вещь: сбегаешь к двери в тот же миг, как он скатывается с тебя.

11\. Невозможно держаться в стороне. Ты словно голубь. Магнит в твоей голове сломан. Вместо того чтобы находить север, ты находишь его. Ты ложишься в его постель снова и снова. Ты говоришь, что ненавидишь его, и он смеётся над тобой.  
\- А вот скакать на моём члене ты не против, - он ухмыляется, руки на твоих бёдрах, ногти впиваются в плоть, помечая тебя. Он оставляет синяки, так что ты можешь прикладывать к ним свои пальцы, когда остаёшься один. Быть может, он знает – просыпаясь дрожащим и потным от кошмаров, ты нажимаешь на фиолетовые пятна на коже, чтобы помнить, что хоть кто-то действительно желает тебя. Питер считает, что ты заслуживаешь прикосновений.  
\- Заткнись, - огрызаешься ты, будучи не в силах спорить. Не сейчас, когда ты верхом на его бёдрах, не когда он внутри тебя. Вместо того чтобы противостоять соблазнам, ты трахаешь себя его членом до полного исступления, как будто это всё, что имеет значение. Физическая часть – то, с чем легче всего иметь дело. Ты притворяешься, что она единственная. Но потом он сжимает твоё запястье и ведёт большим пальцем по этим ужасным чёрным буквам. От этой незамысловатой ласки словно жаркие волны прокатываются вдоль позвоночника. Он оборачивает ладонью твой член, и тебя бросает за грань.  
Это просто секс. Просто ёбля. И не должно ничего значить. Ты твердишь себе эту ложь снова и снова, потому что не хочешь сдаться и позволить ему победить. Ты хочешь его, ты нуждаешься в нём, но он не заставит тебя полюбить.

12\. Процесс настолько медленный, что ты почти не замечаешь, как всё происходит. Но теперь когда ты смотришь на Скотта – это совсем по-другому. Его руки не жестоки, но и не так умелы. Его движения неуклюжие, даже когда он просто похлопывает тебя по плечу. Когда он смотрит на тебя, ты видишь в его взгляде любовь.  
Там нет страсти. Нет похоти. Он никогда не прижмёт тебя ближе, не проведёт когтями по твоим рёбрам и не скажет «Я хочу тебя уничтожить».  
Скотт уютный, домашний и безопасный.  
Ты всё меньше и меньше в этом заинтересован. Ты пытаешься как-то компенсировать эту свою особенность, эти тревожащие изменения личности, потакая любому капризу Скотта. Ты всегда за его плечом, ты приходишь по первому зову. Ты сделаешь для него что угодно. Ты отдашь свою жизнь за него. Ты всё ещё его любишь.  
Проблема в том, что ты больше _не влюблён_ в него, и это ужасает тебя.

13\. Когда ты умираешь, твоя последняя мысль не о семье, не о друзьях. Она о Питере. Его имя - песня, застрявшая в голове с твоего самого первого вздоха. Думать о нём очень уместно, раз уж это конец. Ты задумываешься, простит ли он тебя за то, что жертвуешь собой так безрассудно.  
Потом всё погружается во мрак.

14\. Это странное ощущение – не бояться темноты, но избегать света.

15\. В твоей голове голос, шепчущий садистскую ерунду где-то у тебя в подсознании. Ты проснулся. Ты жив. Но ты ощущаешь себя отрезанным от реальности. Ты паришь над собой как отстранённый наблюдатель.  
\- Впусти меня, Стайлз.

16\. Ты микрокосм, эпицентр кризиса, око бури. На твоих руках кровь, и ты в восторге. В твоих венах пульсирует тень. Ты никогда не был таким всемогущим и цельным. Впервые в жизни ты не чувствуешь себя одиноким, неуместным, бесполезно тратящим кислород.  
Имя на запястье выцветает в тусклую пыль. Ты больше не нуждаешься в нём. Ты стал чем-то большим, чем ранее, и для него нет места в этой симфонии разрушения.  
Он пытается проникнуть в твоё окно, и ты замахиваешься на него самым надёжным своим оружием – родной алюминиевой битой.  
\- Уёбывай отсюда, - шипишь. – Ты убийца и сумасшедший. Оставь меня в покое.  
К твоему удивлению, он не спорит. Выскальзывает во тьму без единого слова. Ты не ощущаешь достаточно раскаяния, как должен бы.

17\. Ты не испытываешь вины за смерть, пришедшую от твоих рук, за хаос, причинённый тобой. Это всего лишь пища для паразита внутри тебя, и ты чувствуешь себя всемогущим словно бог.  
Но ногитсуне уходит, а имя на твоём запястье всё ещё бледное, серое и безжизненное. Это тревожит тебя.

18\. Ты спишь в постели Питера три ночи подряд, надеясь, что буквы на твоей коже снова вспыхнут в былой черноте. Если он и замечает, то не говорит ничего. Он прикасается к тебе по обыкновению благоговейно, словно не помнит, что ты причинил ему боль. Он отпускает твои грехи ещё до того, как тебе выпадает шанс попросить о прощении.

19\. - Я люблю тебя, - это последний отчаянный рывок, но это и не ложь. – Я не хочу тебя любить.  
\- Я всегда любил тебя, - он улыбается. Снисходительно и небрежно, но ты больше не принимаешь это за чистую монету. Он не лжёт тебе больше. Твоё запястье горит. Тебе не нужно смотреть, чтобы видеть как буквы наливаются полуночной темнотой.

20\. Ты больше не будешь носить часы. Браслеты. И надевая рубашку с длинными рукавами, будешь закатывать их, убеждаясь, что имя Питера всё ещё на виду. Это твой способ смириться с тем, кем ты должен был стать. Это твой способ сказать о том, как ты гордишься вашей искорёженной связью.  
Правда в том, что Питеру никогда не стать твоим спасением, но он всегда будет на твоей стороне. Этого для тебя достаточно. Этого вдосталь, чтобы знать – он никогда не устанет тебя касаться, обнимать тебя, заниматься с тобой любовью бережно и нежно, потому что он не умеет выражать свою нежность вслух.

21\. Его имя - песня, застрявшая в голове с твоего самого первого вздоха. Ты перестаёшь бороться и позволяешь нежной мелодии увлечь тебя за собой.


End file.
